My Danganronpa Life
by MusicalMeloetta
Summary: Danganronpa is the best anime in the world...how about we throw in Oc's to make it better? Will my character survive the on slots of death? Or will she crumbled down and get killed? Find out by reading this simple story about Jenna hill's time at Hopes Peak Academy! (this is all based on a simple roleplay that got very complicated)
1. Deathly Silence

It was in a apocalyptic world at the time and the place was Hope's Peak Academy. A teenage girl woke up her her head felt like it was slammed on to the desk in front of her as she groaned trying to lift her body remembered every thing like it was yesterday….She remembered the class graduating before getting slammed by a puff of smoke filling their air knocking them unconscious and she woke up again seeing them wiping memories of the teen's but she could never forget the good times she spent at Hope's Peak they got to her she got a quick glance at Kudou before they attempted wiping her acted like she had gotten her memory wiped and as she watched them move to the next student she showed kudou sympathy for he knew she couldn't forget but he could and as they got to him he shed a tear and said "I love you Jenna Hill and I always will." He was able to choke that out before his memories went blank..

"Ugh." i muttered out unable to stand.I saw a black and white bear walk in. He smiled at me and laughed."why are you still here Jenna Hill?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face."I can't move...bear…" I replied with a groan."here then let me help you! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP~" he laughed once again and took my hand and dragged me out to the gym and threw me in."The door slammed with a "Thud!"Familiar faces turned around to see me being thrown in by a black and white blur. "Are you okay!" Someone yelled and ran to my assistance. As i looked over it turned out to be my boyfriend Kudou Reichi."yes im fine….I just cant get up…." I replied with a weak smile."then here take my hand." He replied with a soft look in his eyes."thank you." I replied taking his hand as he helped me up."By the way im Kudou Reichi nice to meet you." My heart shattered as i realized he didn't remember me. "I'm Jenna Hill….nice to meet you Kudou."I choked on my words trying not cry at the thought of him not remembering me.I hear that dreaded laughter again.

"UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP~" They all heard and turned to be met by a black and white bear."what the heck is that?" Phoenix Torro said with a confused look on his face."That's the bear that threw me in here." Jenna replies with a groan. "are you sure jenna? He looks like a stuffed animal." kudou said with a even more confused look on his face. "I bet she just an ugly liar like her ugly face." Alpha Valerie said laughing to herself. "then let me go and poke it." Phoenix Torro replied laughing as he picked up a stick and proceeded to walk over and poke he did they heared a ticking sound and Pheonix Torro chucked the bear in the air and watched as it exploaded."huh?" Everyone besides Pheonix and Jenna were terrified out of their Jenna and Pheonix shrugged it off and pulled out their pulled out and axe and pheonix pulled out a knife. They weren't afraid of this So called "Stuffed bear."that didn't stop them from almost killing that bear. "Hold on! Hold on!" the bear yelled out again." Everyone turned and looked at the bear Again only Jenna and Pheonix are not afraid."Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy Everyone! I'm Monokuma your High school Principal!" "you?Our principal? Ha! Thats so funny!" Ashley Madison said. "Well to get thing started off….You all will never leave!" Monokuma said while laughing at their misfortune. "WHAT?!" All but Pheonix and Jenna said as they just said "whatever.." "Well all of you are ultimates with a role called killing your other peers to get out of here!" Monokuma said with even more laughter in his tone. "Huh? The students said glaring at one another."the only way to escape is to kill one another UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUU~!" Monokuma kept laughing more and more."Well easy said than done." Pheonix said with a even more of a blank expression on his face. "whatever...this is just like back home." Jenna said "really?" Kudou Responded dumbfounded from what he just heard. "yep….Life's hard being a t.v star and a computer genius in a family of people who want you to be famous and a big star and be someone you're not….."Jenna replied looking a tad mad from what she was told she can and can't be. "that must be difficult jenna….i'm so sorry…." Kudou replied with more sympathy in his eyes "Whatever…" Jenna replied before being interrupted by Monokuma again…"Well you guys can go to your rooms now also you have a student handbook which gives you information about yourself and if one of your peers die then your peers. Also If you kill you can kill up to 2 you can go to your rooms now! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP~!" monokuma yelled out before leaving the room. "Finally i can get out of here.." Jenna replied heading to her room."wait for me jenna!" Kudou replied chasing after her."hmm...I'm going to go to the kitchen…." Pheonix said as echo watched him leave she followed after him.

"leave me alone Kudou!" I screamed at him because he wouldn't leave me be. "But…..Jenna…." Kudou replied trying to help."I don't need help and i don't need comfort Kudou….I'm going to the kitchen just don't follow me alright?" I said with a bit of discomfort in my voice. "alright Jenna….I'll see you later I guess."Kudou responded admitting defeat. As I leave I noticed he seemed a bit upset about something but i didn't know what….I shouldn't have cared at the moment since he was the one who forgot who I was….I entered the kitchen to be met by echo and Valerie."hello!" Valerie said with excitement in her voice."..." echo stared at me with a Deadly glare.I watched her leave while giving me a death glare."Creepy…." I said and turned and saw Valerie looking at me. "Hey aren't you Jenna Hill from that tv show? Valerie asked in excitement. "yes…" I said weirded out."Oh my gosh! I love you in the show!" Valerie said with even more excitement."well thanks…." I said acting like i didn't already know her name."Im Valerie Edge but you can call me val and your Jenna Hill." Valerie Said calming down a bit."who were you talking to?"I asked still trying to act like I was an idiot. "oh her name is 's the Ultimate silence." Valerie said becoming calm again. As we began to notice the lights flicker we got scared and ran into the lunchroom to be met Thanou Nuwa."oh hello… I'm Thanou Nuwa" Thanou muttered out as he continued to when he finished he looked at me and Val who looked like we had seen a ghost."what's wrong with you two and who are you?" he asked in curiousity. "Well First i'm Valerie Edge the Ultimate Magician and this is Jenna Hill Ultimate T.v Star and the lights just started flickering in the kitchen and well we got scared and ran to here….." Valerie was able to say through her loud panting.I noded in agreement and saw the tough guy himself Pheonix Torro walk in."what are you guys doing here?" Pheonix asked. "Well we were scared since the lights flickered in the kitchen after Echo left." Valerie said since she finally calmed down."seems like her...she stared at me most of the time when we started here…." Pheonix replied.I watch as the lights go out again and look and see everyone is okay when they turn back on."this is strange don't you agree guys?" Thanou said after the lights flickered back on. We wait as a seconds turn into minutes we hear a sound "di do di di A body has been found a class trail will start after the investigation." The intercom screeched out those words and our faces went white…."s-s-someone has been killed…..?" Valerie asked."I guess so….." I said looking at them and found Johnny Spears who guided me over to where the murder had she was cold blooded murdered….Echo Counting was killed….stabbed from what we've seen. Blood smeared all around her body like a blood puddle."what happened?" I asked staring in disbelief."Jenna where were you….cause you weren't in the kitchen when I went in there." Kudou said. "I was in in the cafe….with Pheonix,Thanou and me and val left because of the lights flickering…" I said trying to clear my name. "Alright I believe you….I saw the lights flicker if i was in the kitchen i'd be scared too…." Kudou replied giving me a soft look like he remembered our relationship but that wasn't possible….I finally mustered up the courage to say…"I'm sorry Kudou…" "its fine Jenna….I understand what happened…." Kudou replied in return he hugged me and I swear I saw him wink….was my real Kudou back….but that couldn't be Kudou had his memories erased….So I just shrugged it off and hugged back."The Class trail will began now please report to it now!" The Intercom blared more and hurt our ears but we left. we got on an elevator to the class trail room where eyes were all on me. "we know a suspect already…." they said while staring at me. "well first off our first suspect is like Jenna Hill….She left the place she was gonna be like in the kitchen but she wasn't in there when Kudou came to check."but i have an alibi!" I screamed towards them. "what would that be?" Kagura spade asked and suddenly I notice she seemed a bit more scared….like kagura commited the murder but I left my mouth shut for I could've been wrong."I was with Val in the kitchen and well we went to cafe while she was scared for someone coming in and murdering us when the lights flickered me and val saw echo before that but she gave me a death glare for some odd reason….." I said mustering up more courage to speak."is that true val?" Kagura spade asked.

Val nodded as she was trying to prove I was innocent."They were with me and Pheonix at the time after they left the kitchen." Thanou said being more generous than ever."Then wait….If the lights were being flickered on and off wouldn't that mean she was trying to escape the killer?" Pheonix asked. "Wait pheonix where did you figure that one from?" Thanou asked out of our curiousity. "well let's think back to when the lights kept flickering and flickering 't it make sense if you were trying to throw the murder off your case."Pheonix made so much sense now….Only one of us doesnt have an allibi….Hmm...We have to figure that one out."well one by one lets figure out who doesnt have an allibi." I said with a confident look on my face."well Jenna….You pheonix,Thanou and Val….You guys were all in the same room at the time so you guys are innocent." Kudou said. "I was being chased by Johnny who was trying to kill me with a mallet." Alpha said looking over at johnny terrified."yep…. Me and Alpha were together at the time." Johnny said."well then Kagura where were you?' I asked. "I was in my room with my bugs." Kugura said acting even more suspicious."you were now? Really? any witnesses kagura…?"I asked. "w-w-well you see…" Kagura said terrified. "I saw him." Ace said trying to back up his story."you did now? hm?" I said questioning them both now."yep...he was taking care of his bugs but I did seem him leave." Ace said."Really now? Do you happen to know where…?" I asked."no i don't…"Ace said getting a bit more petrified."alright kagura you are very suspicious…." I said...I knew before we lost our memories Kagura and echo hated each Kagura probably never would murder echo….would he?"Well I think he like killed 's the only without an alibi." Alpha pointed out."b-b-but….WHY WOULD I KILL HER IN THE FIRST PLACE?! Kagura screamed out."only people who actually did the crime would scream out" I said calmly."WELL YOU HAVE NO PROOF I DID IT!" Kagura screamed some more."UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP~ Now you guys can vote on the guilty party…."Monokuma said laughing some more.I clicked kagura and as i expected so did everyone slot machine pulled and stopped on kagura and went "ding ding ding." We got it correct as soon as I saw we did I silently cheered."Let me explain how kagura killed Echo guys,Echo got a note under her door saying come meet me down in the secret knew it was a trapped and proceeded to cut the lights out,After the second time Kagura had found echo trying to hide and stabbed her to death." Monokuma explained as I had predicted….my face turned white hearing the way she was murdered."It's punishment time!"Monokuma said as we watch kagura get pulled scene unfolded to be Kagura surrounded by bugs but then we saw a giant bug come and crushed him. My face turned into more of a I walked away i saw people eying me down...I got to talk to someone on my way back though,His name is Dusty Ventas,I smiled at him reconnecting our friendship we had before."that was some fine investigationing" Dusty said smiling at me."Thanks….I didnt really get a look at the crime scene." I replied."well that was good just for the first investigation...I can't wait to see you solve some more crimes." Dusty said as we got to my door."well thanks dusty….I need to get some rest….I'll see you later….night!" I replied."Night!" Dusty replied as I closed my door getting ready for bed.


	2. Bloody Pool

"IM HUNGRY MONOKUMA!" I Yelled for him during the middle of the night."UPUPUPUPUP~ No food until morning." He anger I screamed at him once more before he finally gave me my cinnamon buns.I took them in glee and gave him 2 of the morning kudou rushed over to my room and monokuma opened the door telling him to be quiet because I was still looked over and saw me hugging a pan with 4 cinnamon buns left on it,sleeping away happily. He chuckled a bit,which caused me to awake.I yawn and rubbed my eyes to see kudou in the doorway chuckling and smiling at me."W-what are you laughing at?" I asked."you being cute." He said in response.A crimson blush appeared on my face and I smiled at him."well i was checking up on you….I'll leave you to get dressed….well see you later…..." Kudou replied leaving as he shut the door. I put the tray back into the wall and went to take a I got a dressed and saw a 2 is now opened,WIth rooms that read, the indoor pool, and the boys and girls changing rooms are on this floor, Classrooms 2-A and 2-B are also on this floor and are located at opposite ends of the floor. I Decided to look through the I went to classroom 2-A.I found a lovley 's the time to make my back up plan become reality. I took it and went to the classroom there just boring things. So I went back and put the computer in my room and grabbed my swimsuit and headed for the I got there I was greeted by Dusty,Val and Ryan."hey guys! I greeted them with a smile as they smiled back Well Val and Dusty did but pheonix could care less. "Hey Jenna We are gonna a pool party later wanna come?" Val asked."sure." I replied. "come to the Screening room for your Motive!" The speakers blared."alright guys let's go to the screening room." I said making my way over I pulled out my disc from my bag."play it in one of the computers guys!" Monokuma said looking a bit more happier like he enjoyed our suffering.I decided to play my video.I saw my family and friends in the video. "Hey sweetie Me and Your father and your brothers and sisters wanted to wish you luck at Hope's Peak Academy!" In the corner of the screen I saw one of my brothers with a knife…...The screen crashed and it appeared again with my brothers and sister with Monokuma heads ends and I fall out of my chair in complete horror….."Are you okay jenna?" Val asked in concern and she played the video. "its fake." Pheonix said."It is not!" I screamed back."Jenna come on just lets go to the pool." Val said helping me to the passed by Kudou who saw i was petrified and knew something was up. "you go get changed jenna i'll invite the others to the pool party." Val said."A-a-alright val…." I said before walking in the dressing room and got changed into a pink bikini with blue print flowers on them. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail since I was going to go swim.I hopped into the pool noticing Dusty and Pheonix were coming out changed and they hopped into the pool as came back a few minutes showed up and so did the others.I mumbled something before I blacked out and started drowning. Everyone saw this and Val and Dusty came to save me.

They Dragged Jenna upwards on the pools ledge and started to do the heimlich on Jenna to save her worked but she was they layed her on the stand until she awoke a few minutes later."Ugh my head." She walked in looking petrified."What's wrong Kudou?" Jenna asked."My F-f-family…." Kudou replied. "Kudou...It's fine..Your's might be fake….Mine is real however….." Jenna replied with showing no emotion at all."T-thanks Jenna" Kudou told her starting to smile."no problem….Kudou…."Jenna hugged Jenna and she hugged him back.

I couldnt believe it...I almost drowned…...My family is gone though…..I hopped back into the pool and swam for a bit before heading back to my room."hey sweet heart.." A voice said. I turned around to see ryan behind me. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"I Screamed."well I…" Ryan replied."you followed me didnt you? I asked."yes...But….." Ryan replied.I pulled out an axe."okay nevermind….." Ryan said leaving my room.I closed my door and locked it. I fell asleep For an hour before waking up and headed to the pool. I noticed ryan and dusty there and well Johnny was there.I heard nothing from them and headed back to my room little did I know that was the last time I would see Ryan and Dusty alive again.I woke up to go to the pool because i left my clothes there and then I found Ryan's dead body in the pool and blood had leaked around it filling the pool with some blood.I screamed in horror and heard. "DING DONG! A Body has been found." "But wait had someone already came here?" I asked out loud. "nope!" Monokuma said appearing right behind me."Wait So someone else has been killed?" I asked. Monokuma Nodded telling me it was Dusty ventas."OH NO! NOT DUSTY!" I Screamed. I heard footsteps coming towards the pool. To my luck it was just Kudou and Val Who Shrieked in Horror as well And the intercom said the same thing again."well...I'm gonna get ryan out of the pool…." I said while going to to get his body. I dragged it out to see his head was smashed into something."So death wasn't by drowning at was by the head damage.."I said."really?" Val asked."Because there's a mark in the wall by the boys changing room." Kudou said examining the wall. "Guys? Is it fine if I go check dusty's body?" I asked them. They both nodded letting me leave to go see what happened to dusty.I gasped in was one my best friends Dusty Ventas Ultimate Basketball player dead….stabbed...like echo was….it looked like he got into a fight so did ryan...one of them has to be the killer I thought. "Dusty….No….." I said and started to sobbed in my hands.I felt a hand had been put on my shoulder,I looked over and saw it was thanou and I hugged him started to sob patted my back telling me everything was gonna be I didn't believe that….They would blame for the murder...though I didn't commit it….."its gonna be okay Jenna…" Thanou managed to tell me. "No it won't...You don't understand why i'm crying and if you did it would be complicated….He was my best friend throughout all of this time...AND NOW HE'S DEAD…..NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him and ran to my room to cry. "wow she's really hurt by this…" Pheonix said he looked like he knew she knew something was up."I better go tell the others...I heard they were at the pool….I'll tell them Jenna had another breakdown…" Thanou said walking away.I sobbed more in my room to look up and see a rabbit that looked a little similar to monokuma look at me."What's wrong?" The rabbit asked."M-m-my friend Dusty got killed….." I said trying not to choke on my tears."aww! That's so sad…." The rabbit replied with sympathy in her voice."And i've had a long pass with him by the what's your name?" I asked. "So you have? Well first let me tell you my Monomi! And your friend was important to you wasn't he?" Monomi asked me."He was." I sniffled a bit before finally giving out a sigh."Well sweetheart how about you do something to keep you occupied while you cope that fact he's dead." Monomi said. "but they'll think I did it since I broke down yesterday…" I said. "but you didn't do it...Did you?" Monomi asked."Well no…" I replied."Then there's nothing to worry about." Monomi replied before leaving me alone.I got up from my bed and sighed,I picked up the computer and started to make the alter ego.I work on it till I heard a knock on my door.I opened it up to see Thanou,he gave me a sympathetic look and asked to come in."sure." I replied,I let him in and we talked about why I yelled that out,He listened to every word I said."wow Jenna….that's sad…" Thanou said patting my back."I know thanou….he was a good friend to me.." I said."He was a good friend to all of us…" Thanou replied."By the way thanou I think I know who the killer is." I said."Who is it then?" Thanou asked.I whispered who I thought it was and he agreed from what he had seen."thanks for agreeing with me thanou…" I said.I saw him look over at the computer i had been working on."What's that for?" He asked. "for my upcoming project." I responded."is it a bad project?" He asked."No it's supposed to help you guys….if i die next time…" I said concernedly."W-w-what?" He asked."You'll see thanou….just don't worry about….." I replied and Kissed his cheek,and in return He blushed and Kissed my cheek."Thanou….we need to get back to the case.I can't get distracted anymore….If I do….I don't know what will happen…" I replied."alright I understand." He replied knowing I needed time to myself."don't speak of this to anyone else alright?" I asked."alright I won't."Thanou replied knowing it wasn't the right time to talk about and I left my room as I locked it behind me I was with another pair of eyes that belonged to Pheonix."what are you guys waiting for? Monokuma called us over to the trail room a few minutes 't you hear that?" He asked."We honestly didn't hear it." I responded."alright." he replied and we went into the arrived at the top went to our places and told we may began and once again eyes were on me."well let's start this off by talking about the videos of our families that had been one most affected by it….Jenna Hill…"Johnny spears had accused me."I honestly didn't kill….Even though I threatened ryan with my 's no axe marks on him and listen I have proof too….I also wouldn't kill my best friend." I replied. "Then share you evidence Jenna Hill or else you're guilty!" Ace ardilla responded."well first the killer would've put up a fight and none of us had scratch mark except for Dusty and about that." I said trying to prove my case."And Jenna I found something in Dusty's pocket that i'd like for you to see." Pheonix said handing me over a crumpled up list.I took it and read it."It's our names….What's so special about it….?" I asked. "Look at the names again and look by your name." Pheonix said.I did….I noticed a name i had never seen before. Then i looked by my name and it said "The one who never forgets." "Oh my gosh…." I said in disbelief…"What's wrong Jenna?" Thanou asked and I handed him the note which he proceeded to read aloud."Jenna Hill the one who could never forget….?" He said aloud."What does that mean Jenna?" Pheonix asked."alright I'll tell you all the truth….I couldn't forget anything when they tried to erase my memories.I was also called the one who remembered I have a good memory….And dusty was a good friend to me." I replied."So you're trying to tell us that...we had our memories wiped….and you're the only who remembered anything?" Pheonix asked."yes." I replied. "Hah! That's not believable" Pheonix laughed."you were abandoned as a kid pheonix." I said. "Everyone knows that!"Pheonix laughed."fine just think about it dusty put up a fight against the killer before being killed." I said."She's right it looked like he did.." Val replied."And when me and Jenna talked,We talked about how ryan look like he was fought and so did dusty." Thanou said giving them the point. "so does that mean one of them who were killed….Were the killer?" I asked. "Yep….Jenna you're innocent for now….."Pheonix said.I sighed in relief knowing I was safe for now."So the time of death's we apart from by a few minutes,And bodies found dead in two different places. " Kudou stated. "Yep and I wish you all luck in figuring this one out because it's a toughy but you're on the right track!" A voice I had heard before that Monomi I thought,And I was correct it was monomi. "Hi students!I'm your teacher-" Monomi said before I interrupted her." Monomi." I said calmly."Oh hello jenna!" Monomi said in excitement.I noticed all eyes turned toward me."You know her Jenna?" Thanou asked. "yea….she came into my room..when I broke down." I said,looking down in shame."Are you ashamed?" Johnny asked. "w-well.." i said."Don't accuse her guys she didn't do anything involved with the case except finding Ryan's body and pulling it out of the pool." Monomi said."You guys are getting nowhere so let's just start the voting." Monokuma said."NO! WERE NOT READY YET!" I screamed out."then hurry up!"Monokuma spat back at me."guys do we know who it is?" Thanou asked."its Ryan…." Kudou said."it's starting to all make sense now….." Val said. "Alright voting time!"Monokuma said."Well I hope I fooled you all by agree with you when it's not him." Johnny said after we voted ryan."wait you killed them?!" I asked."yep and you were too foolish to see it."Johnny said with a smirk on his machine landed on ryan and it dinged more and more telling us that we go it right."WHAT!YOU TRICKED US JOHNNY!" I screamed at him."yep I did…" Johnny said."well let me explain the death," Monokuma all decided to listen in not like we had a choice."Dusty Ventas was at the AC-V Room when ryan came out in rage. Dusty was there at the wrong time and they was killed there though then ryan went to a classroom banged his head and before all of the killing left a mark in by the boys changing room and fell down face first into the pool." Monokuma said."S-s-so no executing right?" I asked."nope we are executing ryan still! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma watched as his dead body was dragged to a field full of bulbasaur who destroy him.I left the room in tears when i felt three hands on my shoulder,I turned around to be met by Thanou,Kudou and are my true friends….I watch them as they pulled me into a hug.I smiled for one last time before i headed to my room to rest.


	3. Burned Alive After Blindness Part 1

I woke that morning not expecting anything. I got dressed and headed for the third floor. I made my way to a secret room to see it was blank except for a button.I heard footsteps to see that Pheonix was there."hello Pheonix." I said knowing I beat him to the secret room."hello jenna...are you gonna push that button?" He asked in a coldly voice.I nodded and pushed it which caused us to fall down into a generator room."Ow!" I said getting up from where i had fallen.I looked around and saw nothing but a huge generator and some ladders."well there's nothing for me down here pheonix...i'll be heading to the science room if you need me." I responded and left towards my room.I picked up alter ego and booted her up."What can I do for you Onni-chan?" Alter ego asked. "remember our plan? With telling Kudou?" I asked. The face on the screen that looked like me just nodded in agreement. "Alright I'll be in the science room and monomi will open the door for him to come meet you in here to tell him."I told her and she nodded again in response."alright...Bye Alter ego and i'll name you after i'm back." I said and I left. I walked by kudou's door and slipped the note under it and walked back to the science room.I found poisons and soon i saw Alpha walk in."hey alpha I said with a sigh picking up 5 bottles of poison i left the room and went back to my room to set down my poison in and then went to the art room which was my biggest mistake. i searched the room and found a hammer. When i turned around I was met by alpha."nighty night Jenna! MWAHAHAHHAHAA!" Alpha yelled and hit me with poison taking my vision away from me.I was dragged to the medical room by Monomi. I woke up to see nothing but darkness."M-monomi…" I managed to stutter out. "Oh Jenna can you see anything?" Monomi asked."I-I can only see darkness.." I responded."Oh no you and Johnny are blinded." Monomi replied."wait johnny too?" I asked. "Unfortunately yes."Monomi said."ugh…." I said."well jenna there's gonna be a party later...in the art room if you wanna go." Monomi told me."Oh cool...I'll attend….I guess." I replied."I'll also get alter ego so she can guide you." Monomi said. "Alright…Thanks monomi." I said and she handed me alter ego and helped me over to the art room. "is it over?" Kudou asked getting up from under the table."Huh who's there?" I asked."It's me Kudou...Jenna can't you see?" He asked."No I can't kudou….i'm blind…." I said ashamed of myself."What?! How?!" He said more shocked then ever."Alpha used poison to blind me…." I responded."Oh….I'm so sorry Jenna." Kudou said. "don't be Kudou…." I responded."Did you get the message from alter ego kudou?"I asked."No why…" Kudou said. "so you didn't go to my room like the note said?" I asked once more."Oh….No i didn't I'm sorry jenna…." Kudou heart broke even more."Well Kudou she told me to tell you that she love's you!"Alter ego responded.I blushed in response and tried to run but ran into a wall."wrong way Jenna." Alter ego replied."Wait jenna…" Kudou said."what…" I asked."Jenna please…..don't leave…"Kudou said."why shouldn't I Kudou."I asked trying to leave."I-I-I….love you too…." Kudou responded.I stayed there in shock and blushed."Though you can't see me jenna….I'm happy you feel the same about me…" Kudou responded with a sigh."C-can you just take me back to my room Kudou…?" I asked trying to get the hang of being blind. "Sure Jenna." Kudou said. He walked me to my room.I sighed and went in it and tripped and fell face first into my bed."ow!" I managed to squeak rushed over to me and helped me into my bed."T-thanks Kudou…."I managed to say. "well you need your rest." Kudou said and pulled the covers over me."Night jenna.." He said before turning off the lights and letting me sleep.I didn't sleep though...I found alter ego and headed to the bathroom for some privacy."Alter ego…" I said."Hm Onni-chan?" she asked. "I don't know what to do anymore…" I said."What do you mean?" She asked."I don't know if i'll live much longer….me and johnny are both blind….it hurts…" I replied."Onni-chan…" Alter ego replied.I heard foot steps walk in the bathroom."Are you okay jenna?" Monomi asked."N-n-no monomi...i'm not…" I said."Why not" Monomi asked me. "Because I might die tomorrow…." I replied."W-w-what?" She replied."I-I-I feel it monomi…" I replied in fear."do I need to get you anything?" Monomi asked."Just protection please….." I replied."alright Jenna I'll protect you with a barrier" Monomi said."thank you monomi…." I replied."No Problem Jenna!" Monomi said as she left me in the bathroom to let me think before going back to bed.I finally after a while I went back to bed."Hey Jenna wake up!" A new voice was what i heard.I woke up to hear a girl screaming at me."W-w-who are you?" I then my boyfriend kudou rushed in,Being my eyes he was shocked to see what i couldn't see."Teehee..I'm Monaca!" the young girl said."w-what do you want with jenna?" he asked."oh nothing~ She's just important...Now please will you just run along and let me talk to jenna alone?" Monaca asked."Fine…." Kudou said as he kissed me before leaving me to talk to Monaca a girl i could not see."Teehee~ Your the next Makoto Naegi!And one of your friends will be the new Junko Enoshima!" Monaca said."W-what?" I said as cautious as ever."your the next Makoto Naegi…..Big Sis Junko Hated Makoto Naegi…..So I hate you Jenna Hill. You will not be the Makoto Naegi…." Monaca said with a more sanic voice."Oh god…..KUDOU!" I screamed but then felt a paw on me…"Oh Jenna….You think you have a choice with being the new Makoto Naegi?" She said."i thought i would…" I said…"WELL YOU DONT JENNA HILL!" Monaka screamed. "Anyways….Makoto Naegi used to be friends but then Junko came along and ruined it…..She took Naegi away from me…" I said about to bawl my eyes out."Ha! You didn't deserve him anyways Jenna!" Monaka screamed back at me."B-but…" I said and heard more than 1 foot step come around."YOU WILL DIE TODAY JENNA HILL! YOU WONT GET TO BE THE MAKOTO NAEGI ANYMORE!" She screamed once more before everyone who was still alive except alpha and phenoix who were probably planning my death and Johnny who i didn't know where he'd be. "Ahem? Your gonna try and kill someone older and more prettier than you Monaka?" Kudou asked."Your not gonna kill her on our watch." Val said. and Thanou and Ace nodded in response."Fine…" Monaka face disappears off the tv i felt were hugs and one kiss.I heard them leave and when the door close my eyes were burning so my instinct was to go to the chemical Ego had guided me up there and when she saw Johnny's dead body on the counter. I pushed him away like he was a rag and put my eyes under the chemical wash. and it turn on.I screamed as loud as i could and my body goes limp and my breathing lightens a little and my life flashed before my eyes….I was dead...Or i was in a coma….

Alter egos pov (Liz point of view and yes jenna named her liz)

"NOT ONNI-CHAN!" I screamed. I watched as kudou rushed in and he rushed in to see what happened and all they saw was Jennas' limp body and Johnny's bloody limp body."NOT JENNA!" Kudou screamed. "A body has been found the long await class trail will begin after the investigation." It screeched out checked their Monokuma files to check the time they died at….Kudou showed me what it said about Jenna. "Name:Jenna Hill  
UltimateTv star,Blood type: A+,Eye Color:Grey,Hair color: Brown,Time of death:11:00 of death: Jenna's body was found Next to Johnny Spears dead body under the chemical washer,Only burnt marks are seen on her face. so she must have died to poison." that's what the files said."Come on Liz i'm taking you back to her room." Monomi told me. "But Kudou's taking me right?" I nodded. I started bawling my eyes out and monomi noticed this and said it was strange for a computer to have emotions but she didn't care she just hugged me.I saw Val and kudou come into the room along with alpha."DId you see what happened Jenna?" Kudou asked.I just nodded."well then can you tell us?" He asked.I told him everything and i even saw her Monokuma hand book on her bed."There's her monokuma files." I said. He looked over and saw it with a note next read it aloud to thanou and Alpha who didn't seem to care."I can't take it anymore….Kudou won't recognize me as his girlfriend anymore….I don't have dusty with me anymore….and thanou loves me….I messed things up big time...I don't want them to know about me being friends with the future foundation or used to be a despair spreader…. a reminisce of despair….Future Foundation never knew about me….Monaka and me used to work together….Junko and Me were partners in crime…..Kudou didn't care I was….He would support me….He Helped me….Until I realized what i was doing was he helped me realize that….I miss his old self….he would always say cute things about me…..Echo was gone….Me and her were good friend and lab partners….Val is my best friend again but i'm scared now….Monaka wants her as the new successor for Junko Enoshima….But Val would never be that Junko….I would be Junko….If they knew my mind was stronger than my heart…..Then why try and erase my memories…..It would never work…...thanou was my friend….a close friend…..he helped me when i was lonely on Valentine's day….Kudou forgot it,,,,,but thanou cheered me up and even told Kudou this and he said I know it is and i'm sorry I can't be with Jenna….I'm with my parents...Please keep her company….I would cry and he would comfort and so on….Alpha and me never talked…..She was a rich girl….I was a girl who had double talent….Double ultimate….I was The ultimate T.v Star and Ultimate Computer genius….My parents hated me for that….I mean have tripled ultimates if I am Ultimate hope like Naegi was…..I'm not ultimate hope….I'm a reminisce of despair….Hinata Hajime and I used to date….Before kudou came...My despair will continue...If i act weird or Liz does….Then it's the despair…" he read."she wrote that…?" Thanou asked.I nodded…."She would never be a Makoto Naegi….." A voice was heard on the screen again. But Kudou took her hand book,axe,note and me to his room."your gonna help us this trial alright?" he told me and I just nodded."alright…"He said."also here is a picture Onni-chan left of the side of my computer and he took it and looked at picture showed everyone as a group but something stood out,,,,Jenna had her arm around Kudou….."Jenna has her arm around me…" Kudou responded."turn it around kudou…." I asked him did as I he read it aloud."Happy Birthday Kudou. I love you!,Love jenna." Kudou starred and stood there in awe."she wrote that a while back…." That's all she was able to tell me before the incident…."oh…" that was all he was able to say before the speakers blared some more."TIME FOR THE LONG AWAITED CLASS TRAIL!" The speakers just simply picked me up and carried me to the elevator….


End file.
